


Nothing

by merinxD



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merinxD/pseuds/merinxD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a normal day. </p><p>makoharu drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

It’s a nothing afternoon during a nothing day of their second year. The homework was just as annoying as always and took too long to complete, the afternoon snack didn’t include mackerel and it’s hot in Makoto’s room. Nevertheless, Haru doesn’t want to go home. There is a bath at home, along with mackerel. 

But Makoto is here. 

He closes his note book with a short sigh, tossing it almost haphazardly beside an empty plate full of crumbs. Makoto doesn’t say anything, aside from giving him a reprimanding look. The taller boy closes his own book and zips the pencil case, setting it gently to the side. Then, he leans forward to reach for Haru’s as well. 

His fingers wrap around the note pad, picking it up just as Haru says,

“Hey, Makoto.” 

Green eyes meet blue and the book flutters to the floor, cutouts falling from the jostled pages. It goes unnoticed as Haru suddenly hovers close to Makoto’s mouth,while his friend seems frozen in place. 

“Nothing.” Haru murmurs, a small smile playing on his usually serious face. Their breath mingles as the moment drags on. 

Then, he moves. 

It’s a nothing afternoon during a nothing day when Haruka closes the distance, pressing his lips to Makoto’s. It’s soft, warm and their very first. His lips part as they mesh together clumsily; beautifully. A large hand fits beside Haru’s jaw and he holds Makoto’s chin. Their tongues touch tentatively, causing a mutual gasp and a deepening of connection that ultimately ends a moment later with the surfacing of breath. 

It’s a nothing afternoon during a nothing day when Makoto smiles broadly, filling up Haru’s heart as he leans forward to kiss again. 

Not every moment is dramatic and prompted. Sometimes the best things happen during the ‘nothing’ times. Haru is inclined to think that it’s better this way. 

More free. 

**Author's Note:**

> Proofed by the lovely anilinsan :)


End file.
